The Age of Demons
by Electric-Cyndaquil
Summary: This is a quick FanFic I made. It begins when the Grey warden in Ferelden Defeats the Archdemon. This story take place in an Orlais Warden camp. When a young Warden is sent to a mine to gather materials he is forced to face his own demons.


"Conner," The senior Grey Warden barked, "Have you the material for your armor? You know that you must gather the materials for it alone. Go to the mine and bring back some ore."

Conner was the junior Grey Warden and also the youngest to ever join their ranks. At the age of 15 he had slain a total of ten darkspawn by himself and carved a safe way to the warden encampment to get his family to safety. "Yes, Jerrol. I will be back in an hour. If not please send word for me." Conner had grown up in a small dalish community. Although he was not elf they took him as their own. He was orphaned when he was young. The bandits that killed his mother and father were in the middle of ambushing his caravan when the Dales showed up. He was not accustomed to the way the humans talked or how they dressed.

"Conner before you go I want you to have something." Jerrol handed him a small dagger and locket

"What is this?" Conner knew what it was. Some time before the joining ritual Conner had befriended a small human girl who was found stealing from a fruit vendor in Denerim. Jerrol invoked the right of conscription and brought her here. She had died during the joining. The dagger was hers. Conner had not been the only recruit to survive during the joining. Two others had survived and two died.

"The dagger as I'm sure you know was Sherie's. The locket is The symbol of the wardens. I was going to give it to you when you woke up last night but you didn't. I thought that you might have died, but luckily you made it this far. Now go find the steel and other materials for your weapons and armour."

The mines were often rumored to lead straight to the deep roads and the largest darkspawn horde ever know to man. That is why in Orlais the newest wardens would go to the mine and gather materials for their weapons and armour. It was written in legend that The warden who found these was also the first. It was forbidden to go deep into the mine, but most wardens feared the mine to much to go in it twice. Their was a certain connection to the Fade in the mine, but Conner doubted they went to the deep roads. If it did why didn't darkspawn ever come out of it.

Gathering the materials was an easy task, if you could get passed the constant roaring of madness inside your head. The mine made wardens fear the blight. The darkspawn horde was massing in Ferelden, around denerim. He could see the fighting as if through anothers eyes. The arch demon was on the ground a man standing over it, no he was standing over it. was this a aspiration of what will happen or is this happening right now. "I must get back to Jerrol." Conner ran through the mine and found Jerrol sitting by a fire.

"That was quick," the old man snorted, "I didn't have to send for you."

"Jerrol I must speak to you. The blight in Ferelden it may have reached Denerim already."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw it," Conner said. "A man was standing over a dragon with his sword stuck out of it's head. I also felt a stronger presence. One pushing the Blight. It disappeared when the vision ended."

"This hasn't happened in two Blights. You saw through the eyes of the man with the sword?"

"Yes...I think. I can not tell. It was a confusing vision. It bounced from place to place. I believe it to be a vision of the future."

"You believe wrong. That is a past vision. It has happened before and is not unheard of. You saw what is happening now. I want no further Wardens in the mine for whatever reason. The cause of your vision is a magical one. It takes a great source of Magic on both ends of the Vision to be used. The source of this magica may be Red Lyrium. It is an odd form of lyrium that has a strong connection to the Blight. The Chantry controls all of the known sources. It has strong magical properties and can be used to enhance a mages potential to an extreme. The lyrium also has some side effects. It causes mutation after prolonged use."

"Yes and what of the vision how do we act on it?"

"We don't. Right now I want you to see a healer and check for lyrium poisoning."

"Yes Jerrol. I will go immediately." The healers tent was on the other side of the camp and it was empty of all except the nurse.

"Welcome how may I help you?"

"Jerrol sent me he told me to tell you to cheak for lyrium poisoning."

"Why would you have that? You are no mage and have no need for it."

"He is worried that I was near a hidden Red Lyrium Vein. It could cause trouble with the Chantry and this is the only way to be sure as of now."

"Alright. Here lay down and I'll look you over for symptoms and other notifiers of the Poisoning."

The process was a lengthy one and Conner was glad when it was over. He didn't like the way she was looking at him when she made him undress so she could check for cuts and other symptoms. He had passed and it was determined that he didn't have the lyrium poisoning after all. He hurried on to find Jerrol.

Jerrol was in his tent talking to the other two members of the last joining ritual Riley a male elf and Jess a human girls. Conner had not known them that well even before the joining. "Ahhh Conner welcome. I'm Glad you finally got done with the check up. I had to do it once and it was disturbing." Came the welcome of Jess

"Yes Conner I see that you are clear on the poisoning. Now I want you to take me and the two to the spot where the vision happened." Jerrol requested.

"Alright."


End file.
